


Tonnie is Sailing

by Vanann



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanann/pseuds/Vanann
Summary: Tyler is tired of the space that Bonnie has put in their friendship. He gets to work on correcting it quickly. Bamon, only because Damon is just a dummy who thinks he can do whatever he wants.. Elena is protective of Bonnie. New vamp Caroline is mooning over Matt. And Jeremy is just annoying. Set post 2x03, so Tyler hasn't turned into a werewolf yet. ~Previously Posted on Fanfiction.net~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to review and tell me if it sucks, no hard feelings. If you like it, same deal. Here it is, enjoy... Or don't. Live the life you want.
> 
> Pairing: Tonnie
> 
> Synopsis: Tyler is tired of Bonnie ignoring him, so he decides to correct the situation. Sometime after 2x03. I like the idea of Bonnie and Tyler having been super close at one point.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own TVD, nor do I own any of the characters. If I did, Bonnie would have been treated like the goddess that she was.
> 
> Tyler x Bonnie

There she was, 'My god, she is beautiful.' He frowned, because once again her normal smile was missing. What was going on with her lately? When was the last time he saw her smiling freely, like she used to? He quickly walked down the school hall and called out to her.

"Hey, Bon."

She turned and saw him. "Hi... Tyler." She furrowed her brow. "Did you need something?"

He leaned up against a neighboring locker and grinned. "Nope."

"Great. I've got a pre-calc test. So, I'm gonna go. This," she moved her finger between them, "this has been… riveting."

Tyler fell in step with her, his grin getting wider as her confusion became more apparent. "So, Bon, why don't we hang out anymore? I miss talking with you."

Bonnie sighed, stopping outside of her class, and turned to face him. "Tyler, we stopped hanging out when you became more interested fighting and sleeping your way through the female population. Now, if you want to actually hangout and not use me, then I'm in. But, if this is some weird trick or you're hoping to get something, besides the pleasure of my lovely company… then, you and I are going to have a problem. Now," she said as the bell rang, "I've got to go."

"Okay. Meet me at the grill after school… please. Oh, and uh, good luck on your test."

She watched him walk away, until the teacher called her into the class.

Later that day

Tyler sat at a table, with some of the jocks, not paying attention. He was watching Bonnie and taking notice, for the first time in a while, the way their friends were interacting. Everyone seemed tense and while they were talking, it looked forced.

Caroline was looking uncomfortable and super wound up, like she was afraid of something. When she wasn't looking afraid, she was looking longingly at Matt. Matt was also looking at Caroline, but one would always look away when the other would turn. Tyler shook his head, because they both clearly still love each other.

Ever since the accident, which Tyler still felt guilty about, Caroline had been acting really hot and cold with Matt. Which was a shame, because Matt was basically all alone now that Vicki was dead. Tyler rubbed the back of his neck, feeling guilty over how he treated Vicki.

He looked at Elena, and in turn Stefan, but looking at them was both boring and nauseating. So, he focused his attention back on Bonnie. Bonnie, the girl who is everyone's best friend, wasn't talking to anyone. Elena tried to engage her in a conversation, but it was a nonstarter. Bonnie would straight up glare at Stefan if he opened his mouth. Caroline and Matt seemed to be the only ones that Bonnie was willing to talk to. And yet, even Caroline and Bonnie's friendship seemed quite strange.

'What is going on with those two? What's going on with those three, actually? Does Bonnie not like Stefan and that's why she and Elena aren't talking? Or what if… Does Bonnie have a thing for Stefan, and she's jealous of Elena?" Tyler's gut twisted at the thought. He looked between Stefan and Bonnie, 'Thank god! Bonnie seems to truly dislike Stefan. There was no longing or adoration in her glare.'

"I'm going to go… away." Bonnie quickly gathered her things and walked away from their table.

"Bonnie, wait up!" Tyler stood up and closed the gap between them.

She had stopped, and was watching him with while she was biting her lip nervously. "Two times in one day? What have I done to be so blessed?"

Tyler threw an arm over her shoulder, and they started walking. "Like I said, I miss you. Besides, we're still on for the Grill later today, right? Do you want me to pick you up?"

Bonnie, who had been freaking out about Tyler's arm over her shoulder, responded. "Yeah, sure. We're still on. And I'll just meet you there, I guess."

They stopped by her locker and mirrored their positions from earlier this morning. "Don't sound too excited, Bon."

"Excuse me, for being wary that you want to talk all of a sudden. I had finally gotten used to the new you."

"I'm sorry. I'm a dick, I know. I never stopped wanting to be your friend though. Sure, I may have gotten into more fights and whatnot, but you are the one that stopped talking to me. Not the other way around. It sucked. What did I do that hurt you enough to cut me out?"

Bonnie studied his face. How to explain that she had gotten tired of seeing him with other girls? How was she supposed to tell him that she had had a crush on him since he had kicked Tommy Davis after he had pulled her hair in kindergarten? She still had a box full of all of the Valentines Tyler had ever given her. He used to give one only to her, and she thought that that meant they were supposed to end up married. Imagine her shock the first time she saw him kissing someone not her.

"Hey. You still with me?" Tyler broke her out of her daze.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About how I hurt you?"

"Tyler," she sighed. "You never have been anything but nice to me. I just realized that I couldn't keep waiting for y-"

The bell rang. "I'm sorry. I've got to go."

He turned and watched her leave, yelling, "Waiting for what?! Annnnd, she's gone."

Tyler started making his way towards his class and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He was looking forward to their date more than ever. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Mystic Grill

Tyler walked in a grabbed a table. A server walked up and he ordered them two waters and some soft pretzel sticks, to start. About ten minutes passed, and Tyler started to panic. 'Shit. I should have told her a time. What if she didn't realize I meant this early after school. It's only a little after 3, what if that's too early. Oh god, I'm going to be sitting here like a dumbass until she comes in for dinner."

Before Tyler could open his phone to text Bonnie, she walked in. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Elena showed up at my house wanting to talk and have a girls' night. It took longer than necessary to get rid of her.

"No worries. I realized I wasn't quite specific when I said 'after school.'" He huffed out a quick chuckle. "So, what's up with you and Gilbert, anyway? Did you finally realize that she's boring?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to hide her grin. "Elena is my best friend. She is. But everything feels strained, ever since…"

"Ever since forehead and her started dating?"

"Actually?" She looked at him in surprise, "That's exactly when it started."

"Do I need to kick his ass?"

"What? No, why would you need to do that?"

"Clearly, he has done something to piss you, the girl who is friends with everyone, off. What was it?"

"Nothing, really. I just don't…" she trailed off again, not wanting to say too much.

"You don't trust him, right? There's just something that isn't right about him."

"Wait, what do you mean?" She felt like she was forgetting something. Just then the server brought out their appetizers and took their order. "What did you mean?"

"Come on, you must have felt it too. Something about the Salvatores just isn't right. I don't know what it is, but ever since I first met Stefan every single time he's near I'm aware. My instincts basically shout 'DANGER' at me when he's close." He shrugged kind of embarrassed.

"Really," Bonnie said. Just then, she remembered what she had read in Emily and her Grams' grimoire and what Elena and the gruesome bros found at Duke. Her eyes widened, the Lockwoods were of werewolf blood.

"I mean, isn't that why you don't like him?"

"Kind of. I mean he is super nice and he love's Elena, but he is still off and his brother is Satan's spawn."

Tyler laughed, and Bonnie started smiling. "Yeah, Damon is an ass. My uncle certainly doesn't like him." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hey Bon?"

"Yeah."

"I've been ignoring it, because I know her. But… have you noticed that Caroline gives off the same vibes, now?"

Bonnie's eyes snap to Tyler's and she made a mental note to remember that Tyler was more observant than people realized. Add that in with, albeit suppressed, werewolf instincts that made for a dangerous combination. "Yeah. I need you to do me a favor and keep ignoring that… for just a little longer."

"But Bon-"

"Please, Tyler. I need you to trust me on this. Give me a couple of days and I promise that either Caroline or I will explain that. Please. Just a couple of days."

He studied her frantic eyes. "Of course. I trust you."

She blew out the breath she had been holding. "Thank you."

"I vote for a subject change. How's your dad?"

"He's fine. He is supposed to be coming back sometime next month." She gave him a quick smile.

"Wait, he's still gone?"

"I mean, yeah. He's still got to work."

"But your Grams is gone! He's leaving you all alone in that house? I thought he would stay after her funeral."

Bonnie suddenly hated the subject change. "He didn't come for the funeral."

"Bonnie!"

"What Tyler?"

"Your dad is a dick. He seriously left you alone right after she died? What kind of father doesn't come back to be there for his child?"

"It's not like it was his mother," Bonnie felt depressed. Tyler was verbalizing everything that she would think when she was alone.

"No. But she was practically yours. Damn it, Bon. I am so sorry. I should have reached out sooner."

"Why, uh, why didn't you?"

Tyler ran a hand through his hair. "I went to the funeral and I was going to talk to you. I was. But then I remembered that you never seemed to truly want me around anymore. So, I thought that you would rather I stayed away. I'm sorry."

"Huh. I get it. I wasn't the most welcoming person."

Not exactly the opening that he was hoping for, but he'd take it. "Speaking of. You were in the middle of telling me why you basically cut me out. You said that you were tired of waiting for something."

Bonnie's heart rate spiked. 'Damn! I was hoping he would have forgotten that.' She took a moment to calm herself. "I was tired of waiting for… God this is so embarrassing!" She buried her face in her hands to hide her red cheeks.

"What? Bonnie, what? What is so embarrassing about it?"

"I liked you, okay?" She practically yelled that out at him. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. "I liked you and I was tired of waiting for you to notice me. I was tired of having to be your best friend who had to watch you making out with a new girl every other week. So, Caroline and Elena told me that it would probably be easier to get over you if I wasn't always around you."

"I am going to kill them."

"Don't get mad at them. They didn't tell me to stop being your friend. In fact, they tried to get me to make up with you after it seemed like I had gotten over you."

"So, why didn't you?"

"Because while it looked like I had gotten over you, I actually had only gotten used to pretending like you didn't matter. I still liked you."

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie." He hit himself in the face a few times with the palm of his hand. "Bon, I like you too."

"Wait… What?"

"I like you too. Why else would I ask you out on a date?"

She straightened and looked at the table before looking back at Tyler. "This is a date?"

He looked at her incredulously, "Of course this is a date! I am a guy with no attachments hanging out with a girl who has no attachments… Unless you have something you want to tell me, what else would it be?"

"Two old friends hanging out. At least that's how you pitched it to me."

"Come on, Bon. It's just you and me. No one else is here as a buffer, of course this is a date."

"I hang out all the time with just Matt, no buffer."

"Please! You have never looked at Matt in a romantic way. Plus, he has always been in love with either Elena or Caroline."

"Okay… What about me and you before I 'cut you out?'" She used air quotes while talking.

He shrugged, "I never saw anyone other than you."

"What?"

"Yeah." He swallowed before looking her in straight on, "I was always in love with you."

She narrowed her eyes, as if trying to solve a puzzle. "If that's true, then why were you always with a new girl?"

"Do you remember that really bad fight I got into? The one with Roy Gilman, in the middle of freshman year?"

"Yeah. You got suspended."

"That's the one. Well, after I got reamed out by my father, I snuck out to see you."

"I never talked to you that day."

He laughed. "If you would let me finish." She mimed zipping her lips. "I snuck out to see you and figuring you were with the girls still, I went to Elena's. Caroline answered and said that you had just left. She closed the door and before I could walk away, Elena came out. She said she knew that I liked you, but that you needed someone who wasn't constantly fighting and getting in trouble. Which, I mean yeah, that made sense. But I could change, and I told her that. She looked at me in disbelief, and said actions speak louder than words."

"I can't believe that Elena would tell you that! She knew how into you I was. Ugh. Friends. What good are they?" She threw her hands up in frustration.

He smiled, "She had a point. So, I thanked her and went to your place. I had a plan… which was pretty much, talk to you so that you could help me figure out a plan." Bonnie laughed, "But when I got to your house, your dad wouldn't let me speak to you. Basically he said, that despite him knowing that I would never hurt you, he did not think that I was a good influence. He told me that you and I could hang out at school, but I wasn't welcome in his house."

"Seriously? The one time my dad was home."

"Yeah. So, after my douche of a dad, Elena, and your Dad all telling me how I was worthless… I figured it would be best if I never told you how I felt. That way you wouldn't be dragged down with me. I dated other girls because I thought it would help me forget my feelings for you. But I never thought that by doing that, it would mean that you and I would no longer be able to be friends."

"God, Tyler. I'm so sorry."

He took her hand and held it between his. "That's okay. Hey, Bon?"

"Yeah."

"I'm done running from my feelings."

Bonnie's eyes were wide. "I'm… I'm done running from mine."

"Good. Bonnie Bennett, I have loved you since you called me your white knight, after I kicked Tommy Davis. I remember you hugged me and asked if I wanted to be your best friend. I loved you every single time my dad would say something, and you would tell him that I was a hero. And I absolutely adored you whenever you would huff and walk away mad at me," he took a drink of his water, "because I knew no matter what you couldn't stay angry."

He caressed the back of her hand, then lifted it up and kissed it. "Even when you weren't talking to me, there'd be times I would see you look at me with that old look in your eyes. Or our whole group would be hanging and you'd laugh at my joke and hit me like you used to. It gave me hope. I don't like who I am when I don't have you. So good luck getting away from me now, Bon. I've got you and I have no plans on letting go."

Bonnie got up, quickly rounded the table, and jumped into his arms. They hugged and he heard her whisper, "I have always loved you, and I will only ever love you Tyler. Now, I'm definitely going to kiss you."

She grinned and pressed her lips to his. Tyler had never felt a moment more right, and he pulled her closer to him. As he took control of the kiss and deepened it, Bonnie's last thought before her mind went blank was, 'what do Elena and their dad's know, anyway?'

The Gang Finds Out

Matt had been working for about 15 minutes before he noticed Bonnie and Tyler sitting together. He smiled, happy to see that they were actually talking one on one. They used to be so close, and then one day she stopped letting Ty past her walls. Matt had no idea why, and he knew Tyler had been just as confused and hurt. Ever since then, he'd spiraled even further into a mini hulk. Anything and everything would set him off. He had started drinking more and he even tried drugs.

Yeah, he became someone that Matt couldn't recognize. Matt knew he didn't treat his sister well, but Matt was nothing if not someone who wanted to see the best in someone. And Matt knew that the best version of Tyler was Bonnie's Tyler. Matt kept working and was wiping down the counter top. A while later, when he looked up, he was stunned by what he was seeing. Bonnie (the Bonnie who never said yes whenever a guy asked her out) was sitting in Tyler's lap making out with him. Apparently, God must have been listening to all of Tyler's prayers. Matt grinned.

Jeremy walked into the Grill after striking out at Bonnie's house. He wanted to spend time with her and he was hoping she would finally see him as more than just her best friend's little brother. He walked over to say hi to Matt, who had a dumb grin on his face. Jeremy turned to see what had made him look like that. 'Oh,' he thought. 'Oh no, Bonnie. She's with that asshole? How in the hell did that happen?'

If there was one thing that Jeremy was supposed to be able to count on, it was the fact that Bonnie didn't date. It didn't matter how popular the guy was, nor did it matter how good looking they were. Bonnie never said yes. Of course Jeremy remembered how close she and Tyler used to be, but that was the past. At least it was until Jeremy stepped foot inside of the Grill, only to be bombarded by the sight of his crush with his nemesis.

Caroline, Stefan, and Elena were about to enter Mystic Grill, but they were greeted by an angry Jeremy storming past them without a hello.

"What crawled up your brother's butt, Elena?" Caroline was really hoping that emo Jeremy wasn't back.

"No idea, Care. He's actually been better lately. He and Bonnie have been hanging, and I think talking to her has helped him work through some things. So, I'm hoping that he's just having a bad day."

Stefan stepped inside only to come to a standstill, "I think he's having more than just a bad day."

The girls turn to see what he was looking at.

"Oh my god! Squee! This, is like the best thing ever!"

"But… I thought she liked my brother."

"Please, Lena. Your brother is like her brother. Just because he has a crush, doesn't me she does. Besides, it's Tyler."

"Why are you so happy about this? He could turn into a werewolf any day."

"I'm happy, because she deserves to be happy. Especially because, if I can't be with my true love, then at least Bonnie can be with hers. Werewolf or not."

"I guess. I thought that she was over him."

"Elena, I love you and I know you were checked out for a while, because of your parents. But Bonnie has never stopped loving Tyler. Why do you think I kept trying to get her to start hanging out with him again? Plus, he was always so much more manageable when they were hanging out."

"I just always thought she deserved better."

"And that's your brother? Are we talking about the same guy? Super emo, tried to kill himself for his girlfriend (who by the way was a vampire that kidnapped Bonnie), and had a major drug problem? And didn't he get into just as many, if not more, fights as Tyler? Yeah, no. Jeremy needs to take a breather and find out who he is outside of drugs, fighting, and whatever girl he likes that day. Anyway, no one will treat Bonnie as well as Tyler will. I mean, you did notice that Bonnie was like the only person who never experienced Tyler's wrath… right?"

Stefan, listening to this information, was shocked to say the least. He never even realized that the two liked each other. Although, upon further evaluation, he could see how Bonnie could make Tyler better. She had a good heart like that. Maybe they could use this to their advantage.

Stefan smiled.

Elena looked over and saw that Matt was still grinning like an idiot. 'Looks like I'm the only one not happy. Okay, what the heck? I can be happy for my friend. I'll just make sure to carry a knife with me… That way, if he ever hurts Bonnie, I will have a weapon on hand with which I will kill him.'

Bonnie was still sitting on Tyler's lap, but they were just talking and laughing. Elena looked at her green eyed friend and noticed how happy she seemed. She took a closer look, as Bonnie and Tyler talked, she noticed that this was the most relaxed and free that she had ever seen Tyler. Elena glanced at her boyfriend and blonde haired friend, "Well?"

They looked back at her in confusion and said together, "Well, what?"

"Well, let's go over there so we can find out everything!"

Caroline laughed in delight and grabbed Elena's hand as they made their way over.

Stefan called out, "I think that this is a girls only thing. I'm going to get some food." They both paid him no mind and gave a dismissive wave.

Tyler felt Bonnie suddenly tense up. "What's wrong, babe?"

Bonnie felt tingles as she felt his lips against her ear and heard his question. She relaxed against him, "Elena and Caroline are coming in hot."

Tyler laughed and squeezed her tight before letting her get out of his lap. He immediately felt remorse at the loss of her touch. "Should I make myself scarce? Do you need time for girl talk?"

"Nah. Not unless you want to leave. But I figured that we could get Matt to take his break with us, and we could all hang. Like old times."

He smiled, but before he could reply the blonde had his girl in her arms and was squealing something incoherently. Next thing Tyler knew, the blonde was doing the same to him. She released them, only for Elena to do the same.

Elena whispered in his ear, "If you hurt her, or think that you can use her, I will kill you. But, if you keep making her happy and make her smile the way she is right now, I'll be your best friend. Love her with everything, because that's how she loves you." She let him go and he nodded at her in understanding.

Tyler saw Caroline give Elena an approving smile. Almost like she heard what Elena had told him, but that was impossible. 'Weird.'

Everyone sat down, and Caroline finally calmed enough to say, "Oh, my goodness! How did is happen? When did it happen? How long has this been going on? OMG, Bennett, you better not have been keeping this a secret from me! Eeck! I'm so happy. Tonnie has set sail!"

"Caroline," Bonnie said in exasperation. "Slower."

Tyler raised his hand slightly. "I've got a question… What the hell is a Tonnie? And why is it sailing?"

"It's you guys." She points between them. "It's your ship name. Tyler + Bonnie = Tonnie. Now that you guys are together, your ship has finally set sail! Back to the questions."

They held hands as Bonnie started to explain. Tyler shook his head at Caroline's crazy, and sighed in relief when he saw Matt head over. He stood up as Matt gave him a big hug and thumped him on the back.

"Dude! Congrats, man."

Tyler chuckled a bit. You would think that they were getting married or that Bonnie was pregnant with their first kid or something. He dragged his hand through his hair before he could start getting excited about the idea of forevers with his pintsized queen.

"Thanks."

"I was afraid you would never pull your head out of your ass. It took you long enough to tell her."

"I was afraid that Bonnie would never let me talk to her long enough to confess how I felt."

Bonnie looked over at the two guys still standing. "I can hear you."

"Good. Now you can see that I was telling the truth about how long I pined after you." Tyler gave her a smug grin.

"First: I already knew you were telling the truth. Second: Is the fact that you were so sprung something that guys normally brag about?" She shook her head at how adorable Tyler was.

Tyler sat down and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's something to brag about when the girl of your dreams, since forever, finally becomes the girl of your reality. It's certainly something to brag about when that girl is you. I mean, come on Bon, I could travel the world and never find someone as amazing as you."

"You are just a big teddy bear, aren't you?"

He booped her on her nose and his smile widened. "Yep. But only for you. To everyone else, I'm still a dick."

She laughed and gave him a quick peck on his lips. He laughed when we saw how red her cheeks were. "Aww, Bonnie. Are you blushing?"

"Ugh! Yes. Seriously, what is the point of having darker skin if you can't even hide the fact that you are blushing."

Everyone at the table laughed. It was like old times. Sure, Elena and Matt weren't dating. And Caroline and Matt were… whatever the heck they were. Sure, Tyler and Bonnie were the ones being cutesy. But for the first time in forever, no one felt tense. Everyone was just happy for their friends.

Stefan watched from the bar and frowned. He knew that tensions would rise as soon as he tried to join them. Tyler didn't trust him and neither did Bonnie actually. He looked down into his glass and comforted himself by listening to the old friends joke around.

"What in all that is holy, is going on?"

Stefan clenched his jaw at the sound of his brother's voice. "Hello, brother."

"Yeah, yeah. What is happening," he circled his hand in the general direction of the group, "there?"

"What do you mean?"

Damon scowled. "Don't give me that. Since when do we associate with dogs?"

"We aren't."

"Well, why aren't we? Let's go over there and break that shit up." He started to turn back towards the old friends.

Stefan grabbed his arm to stop him. "Damon, leave them alone."

He looked down at his arm before shaking Stefan's hand loose. "Why ever not? You always complain that I don't have any friends. Well… Here I go, dad. Trying to socialize." With that he walked to their table.

Stefan emptied his drink in one gulp. "This will be a disaster." He followed his brother to the table.

"Oh no!" Caroline looked at Bonnie with worried eyes. "Bon… Damon is about to come over here."

"Great," she replied dryly. "Just what no one wants, time with Damon."

"Well, well." Damon clapped his hands together. "What do we have here?"

"People having fun. You aren't invited." Elena glared at Damon. Why was he always trying to aggravate everyone? If he could just act like a normal person, maybe everyone wouldn't hate him so much… Probably not.

"I'm hurt, Elena. Barbie, I thought we had something special. And Judgey. Judgey, Judgey, You don't call. You don't write. Yet I find you here, with the Mutt and the dog. Be careful Bon Bon, you might get fleas."

"Go jump off a cliff, Damon."

"Ouch." Damon loudly dragged a chair over to the table, "So what's new?"

"None. Of. Your. Business."

"Man, don't you have better things to do than to stalk and bother high school kids?" Matt did not, at all, like Damon.

"Mutt, don't you have things to do? Like get back to sweeping up?"

"Actually… I do. Sorry guys. Tomorrow, though, you all want to do something? Since it is Saturday, maybe we could make a day of it." They all agreed and he rushed back to work.

"Now, where were we?"

"Well, we were having fun, and you were going literally anywhere else," Bonnie gritted out.

Tyler could see how angry Bonnie was getting. Which in turn was really pissing him off. "Hey! Grandpa. Just go away. You're annoying my girl, and I don't like it."

"Your girl? Oh Judgey, no. Tell me you didn't."

"Damon-"

"Go back to soul gazing with Elena, brother. I was talking to my Bon Bon."

"First off, Damon, I'm not your anything. Secondly, yes, Ty and I are dating. Alert the media. But it's none of your business." She just wanted to disappear with her boyfriend, so they could be alone.

Damon glared at his witch. She was his witch. She didn't get to go out gallivanting with the enemy. How could she possibly want to be with the dog, when he was around? God, what he wouldn't love to do to his little witch. 'Wait… what? Since when did thoughts like that and Judgey go hand in hand?'

Damon thought back and realized that they actually went pretty much back to the first moment that he saw her. 'No wonder why I always feel so charged after a bout with the little witch. It was foreplay.' He tried to imagine a time when Elena made him felt as good, but came up empty. Then he realized that even Katherine never incited such strong feelings.

'Shit. I'm in love with the witch.' He looked at Bonnie and Tyler's grasped hands in disgust. 'I'll be putting an end to that soon.'

"You know what? The mutt was right, I do have better things to do." He grabbed Bonnie's free hand and kissed it. Watching her face, he was annoyed to see only a look of disgust and hatred. "Farewell, my sweet Bon Bon." With that he turned around and made a quick exit.

Stefan and Elena just stared at the now closed door in confusion and contemplation. Caroline was already over it, and was making eyes at Matt. Tyler felt on edge, as if the deepest part of him had just been challenged. Bonnie, was squeezing out an obscene amount of sanitizer on her hand. She was not confused, contemplating, or on edge. All she felt was a need to remove the trace germs that Damon had left on her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's House

It was another Saturday morning, Tyler hadn't stayed over… yet. But he did surprise her with breakfast from her favorite dinner. Now they were both sitting on the couch in Bonnie's living room, watching crappy movies.

"Sooo, you know my uncle Mason?"

"You mean the guy who hit on me when I went to your house? Yeah… I know him. Why?" Bonnie sat up and paused the movie they hadn't been paying attention to.

"Wait… He hit on you?" Tyler tightened his hold around her waist.

She scoffs. "You are an idiot. He backed off as soon as he got close to me and I told him that I was your girlfriend. Apparently, you've marked your territory." She looked at him. "Ugh! Don't be smug about that. "

His grin widened, as he slowly pulled her closer to him for a kiss. When their lips met, it was like electricity and a feeling of home settled over them. She turned fully in his lap, so that she was straddling him. And as she dragged her fingers through his hair, and he tightened his hold on her hips, the phone rang.

They both laughed, and he rested his forehead against hers. He sighed as the phone continued to ring, "Go ahead, and answer it."

"I don't wanna." She nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Well, it could be your father. And while I may not like him, I do know how much you love him."

"Fine."

She grabbed her phone, and scrunched her face in annoyance.

"Nobody important. Just Damon."

"Why does he keep calling you?" It was driving him crazy that that guy kept calling his girl.

"I'm not sure even the higher powers know. Seriously, I think he likes attention. I was the easiest person, because everything about him is evil, and I'm not afraid to call him on it."

"What's changed?"

"Nothing, really. I just am waaay more preoccupied and happier. Therefore, it takes more effort from him to incite the reaction he seems to want." She threw her hands up, as if to say 'oh well.'

He laughed and kissed her quickly.

"Got it. Well, I can't say it doesn't make me ecstatic to hear how preoccupied and happy you are with me."

"Good. Keep it that way." She pointed her finger at him in a playful and threatening manner.

"Yes, ma'am! Oh, but back on Mason."

"He is pretty."

"Now, you are just trying to annoy me. Anyway… He told me something about my family history."

"Yeah?"

"Apparently, the Lockwoods are descendants of this native tribe, who were rumored to be shapeshifters." He paused, waiting for a reaction. "Babe? Isn't that cool?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"What's with you?"

She cleared her throat and sat back so she was sitting only on the couch. "So here's the thing…"

He swallowed nervously, "You're not… You aren't going to break up with me, are you?"

"WHAT? NO!"

He relaxed back into the cushions. "Thank god. Because, I kind of think you are it for me."

"No, I… I'm it for you?" Her smile brightened the dimly lit room. "I think you are it for me."

Once again caught up in passionate kiss, they only pulled apart when the need for air became stronger than their need for each other. The both were breathing heavily, and Bonnie moved as far away from him, as she could get while still on the same couch.

"Focus… We need to focus." She fanned her face, not looking him in the eye. "I have something to tell you about me and my family. Which, in turn has kind of something to do with your family."

He sat up fully, "Okay. Hit me."

"I come from a family of witches. All the Bennett children, although there were only mostly females, have magic of some sort."

Tyler just kind of looked into space, nodding. "Cool."

"That's it?"

"Hey, if I am a descendant of some ancient wolf tribe… Then sure, I can believe that you are a witch."

"That doesn't scare you?"

"Is that what you are worried about? That this would scare me away?" He tucked a piece hair behind her ear.

"Maybe."

"Never." He leaned in, and so did she, slowly.

Before his lips could meet hers, she popped back up, putting a hand between both of them. "Nope. Nope. You aren't going to draw me back in with those eyes and lips and face. Nope. We are going to have a conversation. In fact, I have something to show you."

As she ran upstairs for, whatever it was she was getting, Tyler leaned back. He ran a hand over his face, smiling. Who would have thought he would actually end up with his dream girl? The girl who could calm him with a glance or touch or a word? For the first time in a long time, he could breathe again. He chuckled and looked up at the ceiling.

Bonnie came running back into the room with a ripped pillow and an older looking book.

"Well, this is much… odder than I thought it would be."

She pushed his shoulder, "Shut up, and watch."

She dumped out the feathers from the pillow. She winked at him before she look at the feathers, concentrating. Suddenly Tyler, who had previously been staring at her face adoringly, jumped to attention.

The down was floating and dancing around the air.

Sure, she had told him, but she didn't tell him.

"Holy shit! I thought, when you said witch, you got premonitions or something. I didn't think you had active powers."

"Active powers?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I watch a lot of Charmed, so sue me."

"Um, hello. Why has that not been something that we haven't been doing?"

He laughed, "From here on out, anytime we hang out and it is on, that will be our thing."

"Sweet! I love them. I mean, I loved them before I realized my Grams wasn't crazy… But after, I was kind of obsessed." She started to look a little sad.

"Hey. Your Grams would be so proud of you. I know how much she loved you. So… um, can you show me some more of these powers?"

"Sure. Maybe later. First, that thing about your family. Turns out, it wasn't just an ancient tribe of werewolves." She pulled the book closer to her, opening it and flipping the pages.

"Book of Shadows?"

She huffed out a laugh. "Sort of, but not quite. It's my grimoire, or rather it was my ancestor Emily's grimoire. In it, she talks about your family, Ty."

He scooted forward to get a better look at the book. "What does it say?"

"It turns out, the Lockwood of her time went to her with a problem. According to him, at least from what the book says, your family all have the werewolf gene. It only becomes activated after your first kill. So, after he came back from war, where he had been forced to kill, he triggered the gene. That next full moon, he transformed."

Tyler snorted and then looked at her face. "Wait. You don't actually believe that. I mean witches, sure. That's just, like energy or something. But werewolves? Come on, babe."

"Not just witches. Not just werewolves."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that it is quite easy for me to believe in werewolves, not just because I'm a witch. I believe it, because I've seen what else is out there. Ty, there are vampires."

"Vampires?" He wanted to call her crazy, and he wanted to go back to snuggling on the couch watching movies. Or maybe go back to the floating feathers thing, Bon looked hot while performing magic. "That's… Bon, I… This is…"

"I know. I know. Believe me… I know. But, what do you think happened to Vicki? How do you think Care healed so easily? Why do you think she now gives off the same vibe as the Salvatore brothers? Vampires. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. And the reason you can sense something is different with them, is because of that werewolf gene."

Well…

Shit.

He couldn't deny that the pieces kind of all fell into place. It was an extreme explanation, yet Bonnie was right. If there are witches, why not werewolves or vampires?

"Wait. What about Vicki?"

Bonnie looked at him like she was about to cry. "Ty… Vicki is dead because Stefan killed her. She… Damon fed on her that night in the woods. It wasn't an animal attack. When Stefan tried to compel her to forget and to stay away from Damon, it wasn't strong enough to hold. Damon turned her into a vampire, and she was spiraling. She attacked Jeremy and almost attacked Matt. Apparently, because of her drug addiction when she was turned, it would have made it almost impossible for her to have stabilized. Stefan killed her."

"But, it was an animal." He looked dazed.

"No, Ty."

"No. Why?"

Bonnie got up and sat next to him on the couch, hugging him.

"God, Bonnie. I was horrible to her. I was horrible. That night, I almost… I was drinking, and probably on some sort of drug, but that isn't an excuse. Shit. We were kissing, and when she tried to stop me, I keep kissing her. I tried to pressure her into more. I don't know what would have happened if Jeremy hadn't come by and stopped me. Then, I just left. I treated her like shit, and then I left her to get attacked in the woods."

Bonnie grabbed his hand. "Listen... I can't absolve you from your guilt over how you treated Vicki. I can't. I won't. That's something that you are always going to have to live with. But, it is not your fault that Damon attacked her and used her as a blood bag. That is not your fault."

He started crying, turning his face away from her.

"Hey. Look at me. You can cry with me. You can be honest with me. Don't hide."

"Bonnie… she never got to hear me tell her I'm sorry. I didn't treat her like a real person… not really. Poor Matt… Does he know it was a vampire? Does he even know about vampires?"

"No… He doesn't."

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill Stefan and Damon!" Tyler's hands here in tight fists.

"Stefan is… Stefan isn't evil. He keep trying to help her. He did. But Damon, is like the devil himself. He kept tempting her to revel in it. Stefan doesn't feed from humans, he hunts and drinks from animals. Which is what he was going to get Vicki to do, Damon didn't care for this plan."

"Well… Then, I'll kill him."

"Do you really want to activate your gene? Turning is supposed to be super painful."

"Maybe not. But still. I thought you didn't like Stefan."

"I don't dislike Stefan. I hate that wherever he goes, Damon and doom and destruction seem to follow. His fault or not, I don't appreciate it in my hometown."

"And what about Caroline? She's a vampire, how'd that happen? How come you seem more comfortable with her?"

"Caroline is Caroline. Turns out, even vampirism can't change her. But, anyway, after the crash she was hurt really really badly. I begged Damon to give her blood, and he did. But Katherine… she's someone who looks exactly like Elena. Elena is her doppelgänger and apparently her granddaughter, a million times removed. So she and the Salvatores used to have a thing, and she didn't like that this new and human version of her had them wrapped around her finger. As a power ploy, she knew Caroline still had Damon's blood in her system, and killed her. Thus, her becoming a vampire… And I, did not take it well. But I made her a ring and-"

"Ring?"

"So, the lore about vampires is mostly true. They will burn and turn into ash… unless, they happen to know a witch who is willing to spell them a day-walking ring. I did that for her. Stefan really helped her learn to control her vampire side. But, as I said, only Caroline can order her vampire side to sit down and shut up. Seriously, her control, especially for being a newbie, is astonishing. Sooo… That's that."

He just sat there. "Whoa."

"Yeah. Also… wethinkthatyouruncleisalreadyawerewolfandisworkingwithkatherine."

He looked at her in confusion. "Want to run that by me again? What was that about my uncle?"

She sighed, "Mason has already triggered his gene, and is working with Katherine."

"Seriously? This has all been going on under my nose? Was I ever going to find out?" He stood up exasperated.

"It wasn't my secret. I needed to make sure it was okay with Caroline before I could tell you about her. And talking if I had told you about the Salvatores would have led to you finding out about her. I mean, you're the one who said she gave off the same vibe."

He stopped pacing and turned to look at Bonnie. Taking a deep breath, he sat back down. "That's right. I'm sorry, I forgot that you told me it wasn't your secret to tell. So… Caroline it fine with you telling me all of this?"

"Yeah." She gave him a sheepish grin. "She said that you were so in love with me that you would never do anything to hurt me. And she knows that you know that hurting her would hurt me. Oh… I guess I should probably also explain about the town council. You see-"

"Hey," Tyler kissed her. "As much as I am grateful that you are opening up to me about this, and aren't keeping it a secret any longer… I think we can table this discussion, just for a little bit longer. I may be a little overwhelmed, plus I want to ask my uncle some things. Besides, it's already way past lunch time, and I know my girl needs some fries."

Tyler stood up and held out his hand to her.

She grabbed onto it. "What a gentleman," she said sarcastically.

"You love it. Don't even play."

They ran out to grab some food from the Grill and brought it back to her house. Where they returned to finish both the food and their movie. A movie and a half later, and they were once again cuddle on the couch, with Tyler as the big spoon. Both of them had fallen asleep a few minutes after the movie had started.

So, truly, it's no fault of their own that neither heard the door open and shut.

"Bonnie?" Footsteps. "Bonnie? Bon-

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE?"

Both sprang apart. Bonnie, in her sleep riddled mind, managed to fall of the couch and entangle herself in the blanket. Tyler was rubbing his eyes to speed the wake up process.

"Bonnie, I'm waiting for an answer."

"Dad? What are you doing home?"

"I was going to surprise you, but you managed to surprise me instead. What's going on?" Rudy Hopkins' deep voice, brooked no room for argument.

"Relax, dad. We were just watching movies and eating food. Nothing nefarious going on here."

"You will have to forgive me for being shock, when I walk in and find my daughter asleep on the couch with some guy."

"Seriously. Some guy, dad? It's Tyler. Remember, he and I were best friends? No, nothing? How about the kid who you told was no longer allowed in this house? Did that shake a memory loose?"

Chagrined, he tried to reason with his daughter. "Bonnie, he was-"

"What? A kid who could have used a safe place to exist, without some random adult telling him that he wasn't good enough. Really? Don't you think that he got enough of that from his father?"

Tyler grabbed her hand. "Bon. It's okay. I'm fine."

"No, Ty. It isn't okay." She turned back to her father. "Here's how it's going to be… Tyler is my boyfriend and he will be welcomed into our home. If you have problems with that, well you can take it up with the person in charge while you are gone. Newsflash: That's me. So, if you would like a do-over on this entire interaction, feel free to walk back in through the front door and be nice."

Rudy looked sufficiently chastised, and he apologized to Tyler. Tyler, couldn't help but internally grin. His girl was a badass, who had both him and her dad wrapped around her fingers. The last time he could remember someone, other than Matt, sticking up for him was one of the last times they talked before her radio silence. Thank God they were speaking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if it seems a bit rushed. My favorite part of any story, is when the power couple is on the same page. Therefore, I rush to get them there. Because truly, the best parts of the story happens once everyone knows who they are. I know this update is shorter than the first chapter, but… I'm tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Lockwood Residence

"I forgot my Astronomy book upstairs. I'll be right back," Tyler kissed Bonnie's cheek before hurrying out of the kitchen.

Bonnie had come over to study, and she figured the only way any actual studying would happen was if they did that in a place that didn't have locks on the door. Not that being in the kitchen deterred Tyler from stealing a few kisses, here and there. But they did actually study, first it was for American History, then she helped him with his Algebra II homework (she was in Pre-Calc and had completed hers during her free period at school), and now they were about to work on Astronomy.

Everyone was always surprised at how easily Tyler picked up science, but Bonnie had joked that Tyler was always interested in the sky due to his animalistic side. She smiled thinking about how Tyler had growled lowly before saying, "I'll show you my animalistic side" and he then proceeded to devour her with his mouth, leaving little 'wolf' bites along the way.

"I know it's not 'cool' to have the parents approve, but I'm really glad that you and Tyler are together." Mrs. Lockwood's words broke Bonnie out of her daze. "I missed seeing him."

Bonnie tilted her head in confusion, "What does that mean? Didn't you see him before? I mean he does live here, and you are his mom."

Carol gave a rueful smile, "I haven't been the best mother. The kind that he deserves. The kind of mother that could and would stand up to her husband when she sees him tearing his son apart. Nope, instead he got the mom that would turn to her liquor cabinet or plan parties when things weren't perfect. So, no. The only time I get to see my son, truly see the person I know he is, is when you and he are close. I had hoped, once you guys got to high school that you two would become a couple. But then he started dating all those girls and you stopped talking to him, and his father got even worse, so he hid his pain and confusion with anger and girls and I suspect drugs.

"Honestly, who could blame him? He hasn't had the best role models." She shook her head when Bonnie tried to say something. "I know how I was. The good news, is that I have stopped drinking. I get to see my son's true smile again. Not only that, but we talk, and not just surface conversations, but conversations about Richard, about me, about Tyler, and about how he is actually feeling. I don't remember the last time we had a conversation like that. So, thank you for giving him another chance."

Bonnie felt slightly overwhelmed, in a good way. She stood up and walked to the counter and gave her a hug. "If anything, I'm thankful he gave me another chance. If I had just talked to him sooner and told him how I felt, maybe I wouldn't have spent the last two years sad, alone, jealous, and angry. I love him. I know I'm too young, and that we are still in high school, but I do. I love him, and I've loved him ever since we were in kindergarten and he would always pick me to marry, when Caroline had us all play wedding. I loved him when I was 12 and had to get my appendix removed, and he visited every day with wildflowers he had picked on the way. And I loved him when we were 16 and I tried not to watch him kissing Lori Peters, not willing to admit that it was killing me. So, I love him and I am so thankful that he didn't let me continue the charade of pretending that I didn't care about him."

"Oh Bonnie," Carol reached out and brushed Bonnie's hair behind her ear, "I don't think you are too young. I could see every single time I looked at you guys how much you loved one another. I do know that life is going to test you, and often, but I think that you two have what it takes to not just make it… but to flourish. Anyway, I'm going to go. I just wanted to say thank you for making my son not just happy, but back to himself. And I know I'm not your mother, and I could never replace Sheila, but if you ever want to talk I am here. The door is always open, and if it isn't, I'm sure my son will be more than happy to correct the situation."

They both laughed and hugged and as they turned towards the door they noticed Tyler leaning against the frame with a content smile on his face. Carol left, giving a Tyler's shoulder a light squeeze as she walked past.

As Tyler continued to stare at her intensely, Bonnie started to fidget. "What?!"

His smile slowly widened as he pushed away from the doorframe and stalked over to her, much like the wolf he was reported to be. Still he said nothing as he lightly grabbed her hips with both hands, and took in every detail of her face.

"What?" She whispered, never looking away.

"I love you."

Her face lit up with a smile, "I love you, too." She placed her hands on his cheeks and gave him a lingering kiss.

"You are my everything. Your presence alone calms me and gives me peace. And I love that my mom loves you, I mean I speak from experience when I say that it's hard not to. I don't want to scare you off, and I know we are both still young, but… I'm yours. Everything that I have or will ever have is yours. Everything I am is yours. I will never stop loving you and I will do everything in my power to ensure that you never stop falling in love with me. You are it, and I know that it may seem naïve to believe that I could have found my one at the age of 6, but I know I did. Hell, even my mom knows it." He leaned forward to kiss the tears from her smiling cheeks. "I don't want love if it isn't with you. I don't want to get married if it isn't to you. Kids will never be mine, unless they are ours. I want everything with you, and dear lord I hope you want it with me. Not right now, obviously, but someday."

"Oh Ty! If I could give you my heart, I would. But you've had it as long as I have known you. As long as I have yours, I'll never want mine back. You're mine, and I'm yours. Always. Don't you know that my hand was made to hold yours? Or that my lips are meant only to kiss your lips? There is no doubt in my mind that I am yours and you are mine. I'm so sorry that we both wasted all this time, but I know that no matter how mad or frustrated we are with each other, we will always come back home. And that's what you are, Ty. You are home."

The both traded blinding smiles before their lips met in what started as a slow and tender kiss, but was quickly turning heated and passionate. As their tongues dueled for dominance, neither heard the front door open and close.

"Aren't you both adorable?"

Tyler clenched his jaw as Bonnie pulled away. Not looking away, Tyler asked, "Did you need something, Mason?"

His uncle walked further into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and took a seat at the island as he bit into the apple. "Nope. Just taking in this young love. Don't stop on my account."

Tyler groaned as Bonnie started laughing, and turned towards the intruder.

"Hi, Mason. How goes it?" Bonnie couldn't help her fondness for the man.

"It goes well." He laughed, "I don't think that I need to ask you guys. It seems quite apparent how well everything is going for you both."

"It would be going better, had you not interrupted."

"Aww, Tyler. I'm sorry. But to be fair… You guys are in the kitchen, which is a public space, if I remember correctly."

Laughing more, Bonnie slid her hand, from where it was still resting on Tyler's shoulders down to grasp his hand. "He's not completely wrong, Ty. Plus, we need to finish studying before we go to the Grill."

Dropping his head in resignation, Tyler let Bonnie pull him back towards the table.

Mason stood up and walked closer to the table, "Actually, when you have a moment I need to talk to you Tyler. It's not extremely urgent, but I just want to talk and catch up with you sometime in this week."

"Sure, Bonnie's hanging out with Caroline tomorrow after school. So, I'll be free most of the afternoon."

"Perfect. Well, I'll leave you to love birds." He reached his hands out to both of them, to give each one a light squeeze on their shoulders. "Try not to have too much fun 'studying'" With a sly wink he sauntered away.

With a smirk, Tyler shook his head. But his smile quickly fell away once he focused on his girlfriend's stricken face. "What is it, Babe?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but you know how I'm a witch and sometimes I get visions?" He nodded, "Okay, well when your uncle touched me, I saw… I saw… him in bed with what looked like Elena."

"Elena? And Mason? No. I'd believe she had a threesome with Stefan and Damon before I'd believe she slept with my uncle. Maybe you have to interpret it, or that it's just someone who looks like Elena."

"I'm telling you, it looked exactly like El… Katherine. It has to be Katherine. She and Elena are supposed to basically be clones."

Tyler straightened in his seat, "Katherine, the one who turned Caroline into a vampire for kicks and giggles… That Katherine?"

"The very one."

"Shit. What's he doing with her?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that we should be on guard. Talk to him tomorrow. Try to find out what he's doing here. I'll call the gang and we can fill them in. That way we all know to watch our backs. Hopefully, Mason is just sleeping with her and it isn't anything nefarious."

Although worried, Tyler couldn't help laughing at Bonnie's words. "Nefarious? Yes, and hopefully we don't have to deal with any evil minions either."

"Laugh all you want, but she's a vampire… an old vampire, which means she's strong. And she is the one who turned Damon, Stefan, and Caroline. She has no qualms about killing whoever gets in her way. So yes, nefarious." She squinted at him, while trying to keep the smile off her lips. "I hope you're ready to be dropped head first into the things that go bump in the night."

"What are the chances that this isn't anything more than a tryst?"

"Slim to none."

"Great."

Bonnie sent him a grim smile, "Welcome to my world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason is not going to be killed, because I think he could be fun to have around. Plus, he'll be able to help Tyler deal with the change. Damon will return in the next chapter. Be prepared for a whole lot of ridiculousness from him.
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too mushy, but I just wanted to have a moment between Tyler's mom and Bonnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowzer! I was just playing around with the idea of a Tonnie story and this came out. I hope you like it. I have no idea where this came from. I will be updating my other stories soon, but until then… Enjoy!


End file.
